


Deep in the Meadow (Art)

by lamenart



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Tradional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/pseuds/lamenart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.</span>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Deep in the Meadow (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the Characters of the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
>   
>    
> 

_They play in the Meadow. The dancing girl with the dark hair and blue eyes. The boy with blond curls and gray eyes, struggling to keep up  
with her on his chubby toddler legs._

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!   
>  ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**********•.๏❀*¨¯¨*❀๏.•**********¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨   
>  Collins, Suzanne (2010-08-24). Mockingjay (The Final Book of The Hunger Games)   
>  [ Tumblr](http://loving-mellark.tumblr.com/) || [ DeviantArt](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/htribut1992)  
> Please Do NOT copy, repost or use my art ANYWHERE without my permission!
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  


End file.
